creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluffy
Fluffy (born "Izzy" Enzo Sascha Hayes) is a 19-year-old dwarf childlike bear/human who was supposed to be introduced on December 15, 2015 but postponed until December 17 due to unsuccessful attempts. Interests and anything else Sexual Orientation: Unknown(He's questioning) Preferred Pronouns: It/its/it's/they/their/them/he/his/him Hometown: Maryland Traits: Nice, cute, sweet, mischievous, sneaky, sometimes shy, wild, funny, naughty, good, troublemaker, rebellious, troublesome, playful, prankster, sometimes bad, Likes: Making friends, dancing, funtime, nice people, playtime, reading, sleeping, toys, furries, animals, flowers, biting people, boy stuff, girl stuff, children stuff, etc Detests: Rude people, loud noises, being hurt, spinach, Pollen, being scolded, people who make fun of it, being called names, being ignored, other things that it despise. Favorite colors: Red, purple yellow, green. orange, pink, blue white Favorite food: Crackers, vegetables except spinach an broccoli, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint ice cream, chicken nuggets, milk, juices, cakes, cupcake, cheesecakes, fruits, honey, cookies, and other food that it might like Favorite number: 8, 10, 32 Favorite animals: Bears, elephants, panda, ducks, cats, dogs, rabbits, fish, turtle, lions, cows, zebra, bunnies, monkeys, dinosaurs, giraffes, rhinos. Favorite musics: Any specific music Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Easter, Halloween, St. Patrick's Day Favorite sports: Gymnastics, soccer, baseball, tennis, football Hobbies: Making friends, playing with toys, eating, sleeping, dancing, TV, going outside, frolicking, walking, playing, fun things, wandering around, piggyback ride, LGBT people, cars. Least favorite food: Spinach and broccoli Favorite vehicles: Cars, trains, buses, trucks Allergies: Pollen Physical Appearance Fluffy has short brown hair(sometimes long and medium) with ahoge on top and honey brown eyes(appear to be yellowish, amber, regular brown, yellow, orange, and hazel in different versions), and Brown fur with light brown muzzle. Fluffy has a chubby body build as a size of \a toddler. It also who is considered to be a cub due to their childlike appearance. In human form, fluffy has olive skin complexion, freckles, round shaped head with chubby cheeks, dark brown thick eyebrows, chubby cheeks, heavy body build, medium honey brown eyes that shaped in asian like almonds. Trivia *Fluffy is curious. *Fluffy has a stuffed bunny named Pancakes. *Fluffy is huge fan of agario and mario *Despite its age, Fluffy still can play with goanimators since they're very younger than it. *Fluffy can be very fetish sometimes. *Fluffy's sexual orientation was not known. *Fluffy has Asperger's syndrome and ADHD. *Fluffy always do bad things and getting in trouble(sometimes avoid getting in to it) *Fluffy's parents is not mentioned. it revealed that fluffy was actually born to a unidentified canadian woman when she had sex with random person whose is a black man. Later on, she left him in the back alley. Fluffy in Different Styles (Drawn by Sophie the Otter and other artists) Fliffu's_actual_avatar.JPG|Fluffy in human form Facts about fluffy *Stealing things from people *Picking on other furries *Poking people *throwing things *hitting people *slamming the door when fluffy was mad *sometimes flipping things over *making jokes about people *disrupting conversations or lessons *Sometime cursing *jumping on people's stomach and back *throwing tantrums Category:Characters Category:Furries Category:People with an unknown gender Category:Animals Category:Mute characters Category:Bears Category:Childlike people Category:Ambiguous gender Category:Characters who only use body language and sign language Category:Asexual people Category:Dwarf characters Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:People who rarely wear different outfits Category:Non-baby show characters Category:New OCs Category:2015 characters Category:Midget characters Category:Improved characters Category:Character who does not speak Category:1996 births Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Very short characters Category:Mario Fans Category:Spongebob fans Category:Pikachu fans Category:Pokemon fans Category:People who behaved like a kids Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time troublemakers Category:Massive troublemakers Category:Naughty characters Category:Biracial people Category:People who lived alone